Janelle Pierzina
Janelle Marie Pierzina was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 with her secret partner, Ashlea Evans. Janelle is remembered for being a part of the Sovereign Six alliance and her conflicts with The Friendship. She finished in third place, being evicted by the sole vote of Ivette Corredero over the eventual winner Maggie Ausburn. Pierzina returned to the house in Big Brother All-Stars, being reunited with three members of her Sovereign Six allies. In this season, Janelle set the record for most individual competitions won in a single season, with 9 (4 HOH's & 5 POV's). Once again, she placed third. She also developed a flirtmance with Will Kirby where the two formed a connection as the season progressed but ultimately stayed friends due to both being in relationships outside the house. At the finale of the season, Janelle was awarded $25,000 as the winner of the Fan Favorite Award. Janelle returned along with three former houseguests for Big Brother 14, as part of the coaches twist. During Week 3, Janelle re-entered the game for her third time. Janelle was the fourth houseguest evicted, placing twelfth out of sixteen, after Mike "Boogie" Malin convinced Danielle Murphree to backdoor Janelle, allowing her no chance to save herself. Because of her competition prowess, she is regarded as the greatest female houseguest and one of the greatest players in the history of the show. 'Biography' Pierzina was born in Grand Rapids, Minnesota, she graduated from Grand Rapids High School in 1998, and graduated with a degree in communications from the University of Minnesota Duluth. Prior to Big Brother, Pierzina was an actress, a model, and a waiter. Post-Big Brother On June 11, 2009 Janelle announced her engagement to Jess DeSanto. The two married in 2010. Janelle gave birth to a baby girl on December 14th, 2011 and named her Violet Anne DeSanto. On August 10th, 2013, Janelle gave birth to a baby boy named Lincoln William DeSanto, who shares the same birthday with one of Janelle's former alliance members of the Sovereign Six, Kaysar Ridha. Her third child, Stella Rose DeSanto, was born on September 26th, 2014. Janelle is now a realtor. Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All-Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Janelle won every America's Choice during her stay on Big Brother 6. *Janelle became the first houseguest to ever win the Fan Favorite Award during her stay on Big Brother All-Stars. *She was the first person to lose his/her partner in Big Brother 6, as Ashlea Evans her ex-roommate and secret partner was evicted first. *She was the first houseguest ever to Veto one of his/her own nominations. *Janelle is tied with Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, fellow BB14 houseguest Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds, Vanessa Rousso, and Steve Moses for the most official Head of Household competitions won in a single season, with four. **She, Aaryn, Caleb, and Vanessa are the the only ones to not win the game. *Janelle is one of four houseguests along with Mike "Boogie" Malin, Nikki Grahame, and Jade Goody to compete in three different seasons. **Mike has outlasted her in both of the two seasons they competed in together, but only two spots higher each time. Despite this, Janelle still has a higher placing average than Mike. *Janelle is one of nine people to compete in back-to-back seasons, with Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, James Huling, and Da'Vonne Rogers. *She is currently one of three people to be evicted three times along with Brendon Villegas and fellow BB6/BB7 houseguest Kaysar Ridha. *Janelle is one of four people (Kaysar Ridha, George Allen Boswell, and James Rhine) to receive the same placement two seasons in a row (3rd place). *Big Brother 14 marks the first time Janelle has ever been evicted before the final three. It also marks the first time Janelle has never been on the jury. *Janelle has the record for the most days spent in Big Brother ''out of returning contestants with 177 total days (76 in ''Big Brother 6, 67 in Big Brother All Stars, and 34 in Big Brother 14). *Janelle is tied with Daniele Donato for the most Power of Veto wins in one season, with 5. *Janelle holds the record for the most individual competitions won in a single season with 9, by winning 4 Head of Household's and 5 Power of Veto's. Janelle also holds the record for most individual competitions won in multiple seasons with 6 HOH's (tied with Rachel Reilly), 7 POV's, and 2 Coaches Competitions – making a total of 15 competitions. *Janelle was the only houseguest to win challenges on Team Janelle in Big Brother 14. *Janelle is the only female member of the Sovereign Six alliance to return for another season. *Janelle has used the Power of Veto more than any other HouseGuest (6 out of 7 wins) *Janelle has also been a favorite houseguest of many future houseguests most notably Rachel Reilly and Britney Haynes who Janelle would later compete against. *Janelle became the first female to win more than two PoVs in a single season. *Janelle was the last female to be nominated in Big Brother All Stars, being first put on the block in Week 5. *Janelle is the only female to win HoH multiple times in Big Brother All Stars in which she won 4 times. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Jury Members Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place